Surprise
by krisbeh
Summary: Summary: AU, response to ODD's Challenge #67. Giles gets a surprise. B/G abound, so turn away if you're squicked. Cross-posted from ODD at mmooch's suggestion thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Surprise 1/6  
Author: KrisB  
Rating: Mostly PG13. Ch 5 is NC-17  
Pairing: B/G, of course!  
Spoiler Warnings: up to middle of season 5  
Summary: AU, response to ODD's Challenge #67. Giles gets a surprise.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters of Buffyverse belong to the awe-inspiring Joss, ME, etc. I'm writing this for free entertainment only.

CHAPTER ONE

"Everything's fine," Willow insisted, her eyes darting to Buffy's bent head. "Really."

Giles sighed and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Willow, you're withholding something. Let me speak to Buffy."

"She's n-not here. I'll tell her you called." Willow paused for a fraction of a second, her mind searching for anything to say. "Oh, look at the time! I have to go to class! Thanks for the chat, Giles, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Willow quickly dispatched the phone to its cradle and heaved a relieved breath.

Giles stared at his phone, unable to believe that she'd hung up on him. He slowly lowered it, and looked at his watch. It was still early afternoon in California, but he was sure Willow didn't have classes at this time. He looked at his watch again.

"Right," he muttered. He'd make arrangements first thing in the morning.

Something was most assuredly afoot.

*******

The next morning, Willow prepared for class as Buffy sat on her bed, her arms full.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later," Willow said. "He'll be back soon."

Buffy met her friend's eyes a moment, her fear plain. "He's going to be so freaked, Will. It's bad enough Mom's not talking to me."

"Yeah, but, just think how bad it'll be if he finds out some other way." At Buffy's dark look, Willow added, "I-I mean, you know, before you're ready. You should just call him and tell him so that he can get used to the idea before he gets back."

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Buffy asked, lowering her eyes. "Or disappointed?"

"No, I think he'll be Giles." Willow smiled and waved around her armful of books. "I'm going to chem. See you."

"Have fun," Buffy replied, her tone making her doubt at that possibility obvious. Willow clucked in reproach as she closed the door behind herself.

"Well, should I call him or not?" Buffy wondered aloud.

*******

Fourteen hours of travel were hard on an old man. Giles stretched his back, waiting at the luggage claim. He hoped he'd be able to find Buffy before he headed back to his flat.

Sometimes that girl could be swallowed whole by her social calendar.

*******

"I tried all day yesterday and a couple times this morning, Will," Buffy said, pacing. Willow giggled, drawing Buffy's eyes to her. "Can you try to focus for one minute, please?" At the red-head's blank stare, Buffy waved her arms in exasperation. "Giles is missing!"

"I'm sure he's just... out. O-or sleeping. Maybe he's just not used to staying up late anymore."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're the only person I've ever met to make optimism an art-form."

Willow grinned as she stood, handing Buffy the wriggling load. "I'm late for class. Take care. And don't stress, it's not good for him," she admonished. She looked down to the baby boy's face with a loving smile. "Goodbye little Rupert. Aunt Willow loves you."

The blonde-haired baby gurgled, his tiny fists waving with gusto as Willow cooed incoherent babble at him. Buffy smiled at the interaction as she began bouncing him.

"I can't believe you named him Rupert," Willow murmured, one of her fingers trapped in his grip.

Buffy grinned. "But, it's good, right? I mean, Giles has helped us stop the apocalypse how many times?"

Willow smiled and hugged Buffy about the shoulders, carefully pulling from Rupert's grasp. "See you guys later."

*******

Giles parked in the visitor's spot near Buffy's dorm, hoping to catch Willow between classes, or if he was extremely lucky, Buffy herself. His gait was jerky as he strolled up the hill, trying to stretch sore legs as he walked. All that flight time, cramped in economical space. Horrid sleeping conditions. It was a wonder he wasn't permanently hunched due to the prolonged posture.

He entered the main hall and noted the general bustle of the place. The student common was crawling with coeds in all kinds of adolescent goings-on. Studying, flirting, sleeping. He was at once nostalgic of his own days at university, and saddened that Buffy's time here would never be as free-spirited.

He focused on his goal. He needed to find out what was going on with his Slayer. True, she'd told him the separation was fine, that she understood his reasons for "giving her space". But he'd barely spoken two words with her since his return to England. He was gone almost nine months – three quarters of a year gone with nothing to show for it but shallow conversations that had him longing for anything.

He'd take hours of her girlish fawning over some boy, or even her angry insults. Anything.

She was either avoiding him because she was angry with him, or... he shuddered. Or she didn't need him anymore, and he should've stayed home.

His mind roared at that, giving him pause outside her dorm room door. He hated to think he was right, that she didn't need him. To find oneself obsolete... he suppressed another shudder and decided to stop stalling. He cleared his mind again as he knocked lightly on the door, trying the handle. It was unlocked, so he turned it and entered.

There sat Buffy, his Slayer, the Chosen One, with a baby in her arms.

At least, he assumed it was a baby, as he could see its little feet kicking. The head was hidden by a blanket that draped over her shoulder.

"Buffy?"

She jumped, her startled movement jarring her and the child enough to dislodge the blanket. He stared in open-mouthed shock as its fall revealed a swollen breast and the baby's head latched to it.

"Giles!" she cried, standing and turning. She reached down and grabbed the blanket, taking as much time as she could to arrange the fabric over her shoulder and her son. When she turned around, he still stood in the doorway, his face frozen, staring at her. Students walked past them in the hallway, peeking in and ogling the scene before moving on, whispering to their friends with new gossip.

"You're back," she said weakly. "I tried to call you yesterday."

"Oh?" he asked in a quiet, strained voice. "What about?" His eyes were fastened to the child in her arms. And the looping image of that child suckling on his Slayer's breast.

"I wanted to tell you a-about... everything that's happened since you – since you left." She took a deep breath and reached under the blanket, pulling the baby from her chest. She used her free hand to return her bra to its correct position and tug the shirt back into place.

She flipped him so that his head rested on her shoulder over the blanket, patting his back like the nurse at the hospital showed her. "I didn't want you to find out like this." An infantile burp, nothing more than a polite gurgle, and she pulled him back, cradling the baby in her arms. She used one hand to pull the blanket from her shoulder and folded it over once before she dropped it on her bed.

"He's yours?" Giles asked. At Buffy's hesitant nod, Giles reached out, stroking the small soft face with one of his large, calloused fingers. He looked down, noted the tiny hands and feet, the cartoon dinosaur print on the baby's clothes, and looked up with a cocked brow. "A boy?"

Buffy smiled his favorite smile, bright and full of joy. "Yup. And you'll never guess what his name is," she said.

"I would never venture. Far too much opportunity to insult him," he murmured.

"His name is Rupert," she said, looking at his face for his reaction, and was rewarded with astonishment. She loved keeping him on his toes.

"Y-you n-named him –"

"Is that alright?" she asked, her lip catching in her teeth. "I wanted to name him after someone important. Someone he could look up to someday."

His breath hitched slightly. "O-of course, Buffy." The warmth and pleasure on her face melted his heart. He cleared his throat, reining in his emotions. "What of the father?"

Buffy's beautiful, heart-shaped face, darkened as she looked away. "Well, he's definitely not someone I want my son looking up to," she muttered. Little Rupert whimpered and Buffy's face softened instantly. She bent her neck down and kissed his forehead, whispering comforting words to him. She looked up and caught the fleeting glimpse of love on her Watcher's face before it was replaced by the odd mix of pride and concern.

"Perhaps we should talk," he offered. "Would you like to go for lunch?"

*******

They sat in the caf=E9 all afternoon, idly catching up on all the changes in each other's lives. Anytime Giles asked a question about the child's father, or of Buffy's mother, she replied the same way: "I'll tell you all about that later." While this mystery irked him, he understood that the matter was something she wished to discuss in private surrounds.

The hour was rapidly approaching dusk and Buffy stood, motioning the waitress with her free hand. She pulled a few crumpled bills from her pocket and tossed them on the table. "Come on, Giles, let's get back to the dorm."

He waited until the server arrived to ensure their monies were received and followed Buffy out the door. He observed her a moment as he caught up to her brisk pace. From behind, she didn't look like his Buffy any longer. It was impossible, with her hair short, a baby bag over her shoulder, and an actual infant strapped to her chest with a home-made sac of some kind.

Their walk was a silent one, him wondering what could have happened to... Rupert's... father, and why Buffy wouldn't discuss her mother. When they entered the dorm room, Giles followed Buffy in, so he heard Willow's greeting before he actually saw her.

"Buffy, have you heard from Giles yet? Do you still think something's happened to him? I should've talked you into calling him sooner! A-and I lied all those times. I should've told him what was going on –"

Her ramble was cut off as the object of her worries stepped into view, blinking at her with an amused grin.

"Giles!" She jumped up from her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "You're alive!" She stepped away. "You're here." She reddened and scurried back, scooping up her book bag, her eyes downcast. "Um, you guys need to talk, so I'm gonna go. Yeah, so, great seeing you, Giles. We gotta have dinner when you're settled in again. Bye!"

The door was closing behind her before either could oppose – or even properly greet her.

Buffy lowered Rupert into his bassinet, tucking a soft, blue blanket around the sleeping child with practiced ease.

"How old is he?" Giles asked. Buffy smiled with pride only a mother could produce.

"Eight weeks."

He stepped forward, staring down at his namesake. "He's so small." At Buffy's soft sigh, Giles glanced at her in concern.

"I'm so sorry, Giles."

"For?"

"Not telling you. Not begging you to come back and rescue me."

He turned to her then, and all the weight of the world seemed to pull on her small frame. He urged her back until she sank onto her bed. Following suit, he pulled her desk chair out and straddled it, his arms resting on the back. "Talk to me, Buffy. If nothing else, I believe you'll feel better."

Buffy smiled softly again. "I always do." She looked over at her son, her lips retaining that small, sweet curl. "I guess I can start at the beginning," she murmured. "When you left, you know, after that whole thing with Adam, I'd been dating Riley for a while." She looked to him and waited for his nod.

"Well, Riley and I had already become... intimate," she continued, wincing as she avoided his eyes. "I was taking birth control pills, so we thought everything was alright."

"They didn't work?"

She shook her head. "Willow thinks it has something to do with Slayer constitution and a dash of the old bio clock. She called it a biological... um... oh, a biological imperative."

Giles closed his eyes, wondering if that could be true. Something to research, he supposed. She began talking again, meeting his eyes when they opened.

"Anyway, after we got rid of Adam, Riley and I kinda... broke up." She winced again, lowering her eyes to her hands. "Actually, he left me. He went to South America or something. He wanted to rejoin the military mindset and chase demons in the jungle." She frowned, staring off into the distance.

"He needed to feel like the man. All `grunt, how do I kill it deader'." She lowered her eyes. "I told him I was pregnant when he told me he was leaving. He accused me of making it up to keep him here. So he left. Got himself killed in Brazil somewhere."

"Oh, Buffy... I'm sorry." She had the most atrocious love life he'd ever witnessed – apart from his own, of course.

Buffy shook her head, looking down at her hands. "I didn't love him, Giles. He needed it, but... I just couldn't. The spark wasn't there, and after Adam, he didn't have the Initiative anymore. He had to face up to the fact that I was better than him, and he didn't like it." She looked up, her eyes blazing with a Slayer's fury.

"I totally reamed him when he accused me of lying. I mean, if he knew I didn't love him, what kind of sense would it make for me to try to keep him here? If I weren't pregnant, I'd have told him happy trails. Keep in touch. All my love to good old South America."

She stood and paced, neither noticing that her pacing rhythm was a perfect mimicry of Giles'. "And you know, I think he knew. God, there have been so many times I wished he wasn't dead just so he could come back here and I could hit him. Or force him to look at his child. Be a part of Rupert's life." She sighed, stopping her movement as her shoulders slumped. "And other times, I'm glad he left. Either way, I end up feeling guilty for thinking so badly of him. He just wanted me to love him."

Giles reached out, grabbing her hand. She looked down at their joined hands, then up to his upturned eyes.

"You named your son Rupert."

"Yup."

"Why?" She sat down, pouting. "I am flattered, Buffy, but surely you could have picked a name that wouldn't get him soundly thrashed in primary."

She quirked a grin at him. "Are you telling me you'd let my son go to school without some kind of defensive training?" Her grin widened and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I was kinda banking on the fact that I could ask you to be my Watcher again." She stared at him, growing nervous at his continued silence. "You know, eventually. Once you've gotten bored and come back for good."

Giles let out a bark of laughter. "My leaving was never about me, Buffy."

"I thought you needed time away from me. From the Hellmouth. Like a vacation."

He sighed. "And I thought we talked about this. This was to be your chance to, uh, spread your wings, as it were."

"Note the success of that plan," she said, waving to the crib in a Vanna White manner.

Giles grinned. "Why Rupert?" he asked again.

Buffy lowered her eyes. "He needs someone to look up to. Someone who'll love him, just because he's him. Not because he's a Slayer's kid, or because his dad was a jerk. Someone who's worth being named after." She looked back to the crib. "As soon as I found out he was a boy, I knew what I'd name him."

Giles cleared his throat, refusing to be overwhelmed by his emotions. "Thank you, Buffy. I'm honored."

She smiled, looking at him askance.

"And how does Joyce fit in to all this?" he asked. She turned to him, her cheeks bright red.

"That's... something I hoped to never talk about again."

He remained silent, waiting. She'd tell him if he waited long enough. She always did. She sighed and leaned forward, her chin resting on her hands, her elbows propped on her knees.

"She thinks he's yours," she admitted. "She doesn't believe me about Riley being the dad. Or about the Initiative, or that Riley is gone and dead." A snort escaped her as she rolled her eyes, her face scrunched as she mocked her mother. "'That nice young Riley? I don't believe it. He'd never do something like that!' She thinks you seduced me and left me with a kid."

At his startled, choking noise, she sat up straighter. "I tried to tell her she was wrong, but you know Mom. She gets an idea in her head and it takes an act of God to change it."

"Can't say I've ever had to deal with anyone like that," he deadpanned. Buffy laughed.

When she sobered, she continued. "So, I've been living in the dorm with Willow, trying to find some place that will let me work while Will and Xander are free during day shifts. I patrol after Rupert goes to bed."

"Your mother isn't helping you at all?" Giles asked.

"No. She said that if I could lie to her about my son, then I could handle it myself. I haven't seen her since the end of my second trimester." Her blue-green eyes filled and she squeezed them shut, keeping the tears at bay. She opened them and smiled wanly at her ex-Watcher. "I had Rupert as scheduled at the community hospital. I, uh, quit school so I could use Dad's checks to pay for the medical bills and all the fun stuff that comes with being a mom. Dad was totally easier to talk to about it... big shock, huh?"

"You're not in class any longer?" Giles' heart plummeted. Not only had she been abandoned by the child's father, and her mother, but she wasn't even able to attend university any longer. "Er, how are you living here, then?"

"Willow hacked the system and made sure the room shows up as a single. It's handy to be friends with a techno-pagan."

Buffy looked away and wanted to kick herself. She'd managed to avoid bringing up Jenny for so long. Now she brings it up? Way to remind him of the old wounds, Buff.

"Well, Willow certainly is a clever girl..." he mumbled. He turned concerned eyes to the boy sleeping a few feet away. His tiny chest was rising and falling in the shallow breaths of slumber. An idea formed, took root, and very quickly grew a whole slew of branches in a need to help his Slayer.

She was talking, however, and he only caught the end of her statement. "– going on in England?"

"Buffy why don't you move in with me?" he asked, all in one breath, before he could lose his nerve.

Her witty rejoinder of "Huh?" was quickly followed with "What?"

"Move in with me. I can help you take care of Rupert and you can continue your schooling. Or find a regular job. Or both. Do what you need to keep yourself on track."

"I – well, I mean – do you even know how?"

"To take care of a baby?" At her hesitant nod he smiled. "Yes, I had younger siblings growing up." He leaned forward, snagging one of her hands from her lap. "I wouldn't mind and I know you'd benefit from the stability."

She worried her bottom lip, staring at their hands. "You're staying? For good?"

His smile was brief and sad. "As long as the Hellmouth allows," he promised.

Buffy grinned and tightened her hold on his hand. "Let's try it out. If it doesn't work, then I can come back here and you have the option to stay in Sunnydale or just visit once in a while."

"Fair enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Surprise 2/6  
Author: KrisB  
Rating: Mostly PG13. Ch 5 is NC-17  
Pairing: B/G, of course!  
Spoiler Warnings: up to middle of season 5  
Summary: AU, response to ODD's Challenge #67. Giles gets a surprise.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters of Buffyverse belong to the awe-inspiring Joss, ME, etc. I'm writing this for free entertainment only.

CHAPTER TWO

Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya helped Buffy move into Giles' old apartment, and though Giles insisted it was unnecessary, Willow made her famous guilt cookies for over a week. Buffy turned his small guest-room into a room for herself and Rupert, painting the walls a pale yellow. With that was a border paper sporting cheerful firemen riding fire trucks at thigh-height around the room. The room barely contained a dresser, her bed, the baby's crib and a changing table. The closet housed the majority of her clothes, her weapons chest, and three boxes of items that would probably never see the light of day again.

A schedule was established, and Buffy got herself some gainful employment with a temp agency, assuring Giles that the hours worked best for them all. Though the argument was lengthy, Buffy refused to move in unless she contributed to the rent. He often found her helping with the chores when she could, and she put all the money not being used for necessary expenses into a savings account.

One night, before patrol, Buffy and Giles were eating dinner at the small table he'd purchased when she moved in. Little Rupert sat in his carrier on the table, content to be rocked by Buffy as she stuffed her face with her free hand.

"It's alright to let him lay still, Buffy."

She smiled fondly at her Watcher, loving his gentle suggestions. "I know, and I know you do. I like to let him know I'm here when I'm here." She sighed around her bite of food. "Does that make any sense?"

Giles grinned. "Yes, but you shouldn't worry so. He knows when you're home, and when you're away. He's very perceptive."

"I can't believe he's already almost six months old. He's amazing, isn't he?" she asked, looking at her son in adoration.

"Rather like his mother, I'd say." This small compliment earned him a patented Buffy-1000-watt smile.

They both started at the unexpected pounding on their door.

"Who could that be?" he asked himself. He looked to Buffy. "The others never knock anymore."

Buffy shrugged and rose with him. He held his hand up, his pinky ring glinting as he pointed at the weapons chest in the corner. "Stay with Rupert."

She retrieved a dagger, two stakes and some holy water from the chest, hiding them from view in her pockets and behind the carrier. She watched the back of Giles' head as he cautiously opened the latch to see who was on the other side of the door. He slapped the flap closed and turned to her.

"It's your mother."

The pounding started again, this time startling Rupert, and the baby let loose a tiny, ear-splitting wail. Buffy rolled her eyes and unbuckled her son, pulling him from the harness and up to her shoulder. She rocked him, cooing like Willow in an effort to calm him. Giles was opening the door just as the phone started to ring, so Buffy picked it up, holding it to her other shoulder with her head.

"Hello?" she demanded irritably, trying to hear what her mother was saying to Giles over the baby's cries.

"Buffy, your mom just –"

"She's here," Buffy said, cutting Willow off.

"I'm so sorry, Buff. She was just so... mom-like. A-and you know I could never stand up to her –"

Buffy sighed and started rubbing Rupert's back in an attempt to silence him. "It's alright. I gotta go, Will."

"Is Rupert alright?"

"He was just scared by Mom's half-crazed pounding on the door," Buffy muttered.

"Oh! When he's scared, he likes to have his tummy rubbed."

Buffy stopped all movement and stared at the phone. Turning her sobbing son in her arms, she softly rubbed his stomach in small circles, rocking him and clucking. Rupert quieted almost instantly and his tiny fist flew to his face, his mouth latching onto his thumb.

"Aunt Willow, you've just earned a few Get Out of Jail Free cards," Buffy joked. Willow's responding laughter was pinched, but relieved.

"Lucky me. Call me."

"I will." The girls hung up and Buffy turned to find her mother and Watcher staring at her in awe.

"What did you do?" Giles asked, stepping forward to look down at the drowsing child. "He never quiets so quickly for me."

Buffy grinned. "Aunt Willow found out that if he's spooked he likes a good tummy-rub. Who knew?"

"Apparently Aunt Willow," Giles remarked, smoothing his fingers over the downy hairs of Rupert's head. "Well done, Buffy."

"I didn't do anything."

"He stopped crying," Giles retorted.

"I knew it!" Joyce said, interrupting the moment. She hugged her arms around herself, tugging her sweater and scowling at them both.

"And what precisely is it that you knew, Joyce?" Giles didn't realize that he'd rotated and now stood before Buffy, blocking Joyce's view of her daughter and grandson. His own arms crossed across his broad chest as he glared at the woman.

"He's yours," Joyce accused. "Why else would she name her son after you?" She mimicked his position, glowering right back at him. Ah, so that's where Buffy got her glare. "How could you do that to my daughter? You were trusted. She was your responsibility."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped around Giles, handing him the baby before he could voice any objections to her involvement.

"Mom, Giles didn't do anything." She stopped and blinked. "Well, except let me move in and offer to help take care of another man's baby while I'm out working and keeping the world from ending." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Which is way more than nothing!"

"You need a home, Buffy. You both do."

"You expect me to believe –"

"Oh, just stop!" Buffy whirled, her short hair bouncing. "What, you can't handle that Riley left me pregnant, so you have to blame Giles for one more thing? One more piece of badness in Buffy's life that's all his fault?" Buffy waved her arms, but her voice never rose in volume.

"I'm done with your accusations and your – your eagerness to keep me out of your life! Giles is the only person I can trust and count on. And you know what? I didn't have to sleep with him to get that. He gave it to me for free from day one."

Buffy crossed her arms. "Whether you want to accept it or not, I had sex. I used birth control that didn't work. More than likely because I'm the Slayer." She looked over her shoulder, and her face morphed into a sweet, passionate expression Giles had never seen on anyone before. Her voice had lowered to a tone she reserved just for Rupert. An audible caress that perked the lad's ears and had him wriggling in his benefactor's arms.

"I never thought I'd get to have a baby. I mean, most Slayers don't live long enough to even try, let alone watch them grow up. And yeah, it sucks that the person who helped make him bailed and died..." she turned and looked her stunned mother in the eye. "But the only way I'll give up Rupert or Giles is if I'm dead."

She turned, looking at her Watcher as she finished. "Giles loves him because he's my son. Not because he's his. He takes care of me. He always has."

"Buffy –"

"No. We're done now," Buffy said, her jaw set as she faced Joyce.

"C-can I see him?" Joyce asked, trying to get a look at the bundle in Giles' arms. Buffy's face hardened even more.

"No. Maybe later, when we're not fighting. Right now you need to leave."

Giles was torn between complete pride and the need to chastise his Slayer. He'd never heard her speak to her mother that way before.

Joyce shrank under the force of Buffy's version of the infamous Ripper glare. "You need to go figure out what you want. And you need to figure out how you feel about me and Giles. If you can't accept that he's in my life, then you'll never accept me, and there's no point in letting you get to know Rupert."

Joyce, devastated and heartbroken, slowly turned and left the apartment, not even bothering to close the door behind herself.

"Well that was certainly... dramatic." Rupert made an odd little grunting noise as his fingers tugged on Giles'.

Buffy rolled her eyes up at Giles as she faced him. "That's all you have to say?"

"What would you like me to say, Buffy? Thank you for defending my honor? Bravo at standing up to your mother?"

Buffy grinned. "All of the above, Word Guy." She cupped her arms and looked up expectantly. When he bent forward to transfer the child to her, she craned her neck and kissed Giles on his cheek. He straightened and looked down at her, startled and smiling like a fool.

"What was that for?"

"For being you." She waited until he returned to his chair at the table to add, "For being the kind of man worth naming my son after."

He nearly dropped his mug of tea, but settled for sloshing it down his chin, the lukewarm liquid dripping onto his shirt.

Bloody typical.

*******

Joyce kept to herself for a month before she phoned them. Buffy'd already resigned to Rupert never having a grandmother, so she was somewhat relieved when Giles answered the phone and greeted her mother. She left Rupert on the floor where she'd been playing with him to stand next to Giles, her brows lifted as he listened patiently.

"I'll ask her," he said into the mouthpiece, then moved it from his head, covering the device to address Buffy. "She feels enough time has passed to attempt reconciliation. She also proposes we meet in a public setting."

She blinked at him a moment, then grinned. "She wants to make up?" Giles chuckled and nodded. "Sure. Tell her we'll be at the Pump in an hour."

Giles shook his head at her retreating back. Joyce was a lucky woman. Hank Summers, a lucky man. That her parents could do so much to her, and she still forgave them so easily. He hadn't spoken with his father in more than twenty years. Well, he'd endured the old buzzard's contempt when he'd graduated from university, and ten years later when he graduated Watcher's training. Not to mention the very noticeable lack of any kind of praise for his accomplishment with the British Museum. The final straw, however: voting against his own son for assignation to the active Slayer nearly five years ago. It was a wonder he was sent at all, with his own father against him.

"Hello? Mister Giles?" Joyce's voice was small, but it broke his reverie nonetheless. He pulled the phone back up.

"Yes... Joyce? Is the Espresso Pump amenable? In an hour?" He grinned at Joyce's quick agreement. "Goodbye." He gently replaced the phone to its cradle and turned, watching as Buffy bounced her son in the air, talking up to him without a hint of Willow's baby-talk.

"You get to meet Grandma today! Won't that be nice?" She pushed him up above her head, wiggling him, much to Rupert's delight. "Yes it is!" She lowered him to her chest, tracing his upturned face with one finger. "Now, I know you'll be on your best behavior, but just in case you get any funny ideas, remember who you're supposed to be like, little guy. I didn't name you Rupert to get a giggle from the nurses, you know."

Giles' breath caught in his throat. She was so sincere about his name. So insistent that she thought him worthy. He still doubted it... He was dumbfounded that she thought so much of him.

And yet. He watched silently as she leaned down, brushing soft lips on her son's softer forehead. So tender and gentle. It had the power to amaze him – a man who had seen much. She was a girl of contrasts that would forever be a miracle.

The power to kill him in mere seconds, with the gentle touch of a mother.

The duty to rid the world of untold evil, yet she held a job as a temporary office worker.

A college drop-out who'd received nearly perfect scores on her SATs.

And that unfailing forgiveness of so many. Her parents. Angel, Faith. Himself.

Her hand waved in his face the same instant her voice penetrated his daze. "Hello, Earth to Giles! Giles?" She cocked her head to the side when he took a startled step back. "You okay?" At his hesitant nod she indicated her room with a twitch of her blonde head. "Come help me pick out an outfit."

"Oh, no thank you, Buffy. I'm not –"

"Giles." He stopped, waiting. "I know you aren't the most casual of guys, but one thing you do know how to do is dress well when you put your mind to it." She turned and walked towards the hallway, assuming he was following her – which he was, though without comment. "I mean, I've seen your suits. And that tux! Giles, you are so lucky you didn't chaperone the Prom the year before."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, stopping in her bedroom doorway and watching as she lowered Rupert into his crib.

"Giles, the girls were totally crushing on you."

"Am I to take it that you don't mean literally?"

She giggled, tugging buttons free as she disrobed her son from his onesie. "No, I mean that we almost needed one of those parade workers to follow you to keep the place from drowning in drool."

Giles snorted and rolled his eyes, emulating Buffy as he crossed his arms. "You don't have to ply me with compliments, Buffy. I was ready to agree before you mentioned my prior formal wear."

Buffy stopped and turned, her eyes wide. "You don't believe me?" she asked. He squirmed under her gaze, but shook his head. Nothing but the truth. He'd promised.

Buffy stared at him a moment, then, turning from him, she vanished into her closet. She rifled through it until she pulled out a box from the back. She tugged it out and quickly flipped open the flaps, digging through the contents.

"Buffy, what on earth –"

"Just a minute." Her head bent lower as her elbows disappeared into the box. "I know it's in here." She laughed in triumph and stood, her high school senior year book held aloft. She flipped open the cover and turned it to him, pointing at various scribbles written there.

"Good luck with the Librarian – so hott!"

"Tell your "friend" he needs to wear a tux all the time!"

"I would've gone to the library way more if I knew what you were hiding in there."

The commentary grew increasingly worse, written throughout the blank spaces in his Slayer's year book, rife with lewd innuendo. His breathing heavy, he closed it and stared at the front.

"Who wrote these?" he asked.

"Oh, different people. You know, you walk down the hall and someone you had one class with stops you and asks to swap signatures." She was digging in her bureau drawers now, looking for something for Rupert to wear. "You can't just say `no thanks, I don't know you or like you', you know?" She made a clicking noise of disappointment and shoved the drawer shut. "Damn it."

He placed the year book on top of the box and stepped to her side. Opening the third drawer down, he pulled out an outfit he'd purchased himself over the weekend. A tiny set of khaki pants with a white shirt and a navy and khaki vest. Out of the top drawer he pulled a little pair of white socks and dark brown dress shoes.

"Ooh, Giles!" she crowed, pulling the clothes from his grasp. "It's adorable! Where'd you find it?" She turned her back to him and quickly checked Rupert's diaper before beginning her task of redressing Rupert.

"At the men's store when I picked up my shoes."

"I didn't even know they had clothes for the little guy in there. Thank you so much..." she trailed off as her eyes swept up her son's form. She turned and grabbed Giles' hand, pulling him towards the crib excitedly. "Come look! He's so handsome!"

Giles gave in to her tugging and peeked over the edge of the crib. There Rupert lay, waving one little fist while the other was being suckled with enthusiasm. His clothes were only slightly too big for him, but he did indeed look sharp.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker," Giles murmured, his hand coming to rest by Buffy's on the crib guardrail. She moved closer, her hand closing over his.

"He'd better not." Then she chuckled, looking up at him with teasing eyes. "But I did name him after you, so it's a possibility."

He wasn't sure how to take that and decided to keep his mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Surprise 3/6  
Author: KrisB  
Rating: Mostly PG13. Ch 5 is NC-17  
Pairing: B/G, of course!  
Spoiler Warnings: up to middle of season 5  
Summary: AU, response to ODD's Challenge #67. Giles gets a surprise.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters of Buffyverse belong to the awe-inspiring Joss, ME, etc. I'm writing this for free entertainment only.

CHAPTER THREE

When they entered the Espresso Pump a little over an hour later, Buffy ignored the curious looks she received by those inside. Some where students she recognized from UC Sunnydale, some from Sunnydale High. But most of the people in the coffee shop were older people she didn't know at all. She heard someone call "Rupert!" and turned, hugging her baby closer and wondering who it was.

Giles turned and shook a tall, thin man's hand. "Hello, Joe, how are you?"

"I'm peeved!" Joe exclaimed, waving his hand at the other end of the caf=E9. "You promised you'd let me know when you were back in town! People have been asking after you for months, man!"

Joe turned curious eyes to the young blonde standing with his friend, and realized two things at once. One, she was holding a baby, staring at him with something akin to distrust, and two, she, too was once a regular of his little coffee shop.

"Hey, and you brought one of my regulars back!" he said with a smile. He stuck his hand out, his eyes crinkling behind his square, black framed glasses. "I don't think I've been formally introduced, though. I'm Joe Martin. I run the place."

Buffy took in his black turtleneck sweater, beret and the thick frames of his glasses as she shook his hand. His personality didn't fit his clothes at all. Weren't Beatniks supposed to be quiet and reflective? "Yeah, I've seen you around town. I'm Buffy."

"Nice to meet you, Buffy. And who do we have here?" he asked, motioning at the baby.

"This is Rupert."

"Oh, are congratulations in order?" Joe asked, turning surprised eyes up to Giles.

Giles blushed predictably and shook his head. "No, she named him after me, but –"

"– but he's only the godfather. My boyfriend was in the military. He's... he was killed in the line of duty."

Joe's face softened to polite sympathy. "My apologies, kiddo. You couldn't have picked a better guy to name your kid after, though. He's a real hit around here." Joe patted Giles' shoulder. He turned back to the Englishman, hope lighting his features. "Hey, you should do a set tonight!"

"No –"

"I won't take a no, Rupert. Consider it payback for not letting me know you were back in town." At Giles' continued hesitation he cajoled him with a plea. "Come on! I'll still pay you..."

Buffy smirked at Giles' discomfiture. "Giles, if you want to do a set, go ahead. We'll be okay."

Giles shook his head with a soft laugh. "We'll see, Joe. Let me think on it?"

Joe clapped him on the shoulder again and pointed him towards the seating area. As they turned, they heard Joe yell out, "Hey Cheryl! Rupert's back! Usual house discount, alright?"

Giles blushed again, his head stooping a bit as they sat at a nearby table. Buffy situated the baby carrier into one of the two free chairs and watched Giles as he took his seat. "House discount?"

His blush deepened and he looked over his shoulder, his voice lowered. "Joe likes to give me free drinks. He seems to think I can be bought out with a bit of caffeine in my system."

Buffy chuckled. "Most people can," she said. "I had no idea you were a local celebrity."

He turned back to her, smiling as well. "No celebrity. Just enjoyed by the regular clientele."

A waitress appeared with a tea pot and two mugs. She eyed the baby but kept any comments to herself. "Don't let `im fool ya, honey. He's always been too humble for his own good."

Buffy chuckled as she spooned sugar into her mug. "I'm beginning to get that," she said. She turned to the waitress and shyly smiled. "Could you heat up some water?" she asked, raising an empty baby bottle to the woman. The waitress nodded as she took it from her.

"Whatever you need, honey."

"Thank you, Cheryl."

She winked at Giles in response and swished away.

"Giles!"

"What?" he turned to Buffy, his brows raised.

"She was totally flirting with you!" Buffy whispered, teasing.

"Ah, but she is sadly unavailable. Such a tease," he said, holding a hand over his heart.

Buffy giggled and poured tea in both mugs as she glanced at Rupert, confirming that he was still asleep. "So what do they mean by doing a set?"

He'd wondered how long it would take her to question the term. "I sang here on occasion. Didn't the others mention it to you?"

"Oh, yeah! Willow and Tara went on for days." Her face broke into a wide grin. "You must've been pretty good to get a couple of lesbians lusting after you."

He sputtered and choked on his tea. "You're joking."

She shook her head, taking her own cautious sip. "Nope, they were definitely gushing."

Giles sat a little straighter, his grin self-assured and wide. When it faltered, she lowered her cup, her brow wrinkled in concern.

"Something wrong?"

"Your mother just arrived. She doesn't look pleased for some reason."

Buffy turned and watched her mother's stiff approach. When Joyce came to a stop at their table, she very carefully avoided looking at Giles. "Buffy... I didn't realize Mister Giles would be here, too."

Buffy frowned as she looked to Giles, who looked equally perplexed. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because I didn't invite him?"

Giles' face darkened and his back straightened to a painful, rigid line. Buffy could see the storm brewing in his eyes and rushed to speak up.

"Well, if you don't want to talk with him, you don't have to. But he's gonna stay." She looked to him, her eyes pleading. "You are gonna stay, aren't you?"

He nodded once, and waited as Joyce slid into the only available seat. He turned away from her, keeping his features neutral as he removed the sleeping child from his carrier. It was an incredibly juvenile gesture, but it showed her with some finality that he had access where she had none. She'd yet to even see her own grandson, let alone hold him. Joyce's shoulders slumped, but she knew she deserved it.

"So?" Buffy asked, drawing Joyce's attention back to herself. Joyce fidgeted and opened her mouth to speak when Cheryl reappeared, plopping the bottle down in front of Buffy.

"Get you anything, ma'am?" Cheryl asked, eyeing the other woman's pinched face with interest.

"No, thank you," Joyce answered, staring at the bottle. Buffy pulled the formula from the baby bag and prepped it. Squeezing a drop on her wrist before showing her satisfaction, she handed it to Giles, who very easily woke Rupert with a few soft words and some rocking. The baby gurgled, his little feet kicking out, and he was rewarded with the nipple of his bottle. Cheryl smiled down fondly before leaving them, wanting more than anything to listen to whatever was being said at that table.

"I'm sorry," Joyce murmured, her eyes glued to her grandson. "I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"Well, that's good, I guess." At her mother's baffled glance, she shrugged her shoulders, her face blank. "Hey, I didn't ask for an apology. I asked you to accept the truth."

"And just what is the truth?" Joyce asked, turning to face her.

"I told you the truth. You just didn't want to hear it." She lowered her eyes. "You weren't there when I needed you."

"Oh, honey..."

"Look, I'll accept that it's hard to believe. It's not every day you hear something like that. And I realize that Giles is not the ideal candidate to help me in your mind." Buffy looked up, determined as ever before. "But it's not your decision to make. We've never been together like that, but Giles has been there for me even when he wasn't on the same continent." She lowered her voice. "How many Slayers do you think make it to twenty? How much do you think is me, and how much is Giles?"

"Buffy, that's not –"

"Fair? No, it's not. But there you go." She looked to Giles, who was watching her. I'll step in, any time you need me, his eyes said. She nodded before locking eyes with her mother again.

"And now, you want to be a part of something you turned away. It's going to take time. And you've got a lot of things to make up for. But we can work out a truce until I'm over it." She smiled across the table at her Watcher. "No matter how often the relationship changes between me and Giles, he'll help me take care of Rupert. I may not live with him forever, or I might die tomorrow, but he'll always be there. He loves us."

Buffy was about to say something else, watching his eyes fill with emotion, when a shrill, excited voice interrupted their little world.

"Hey, aren't you the guy that used to sing here?" the woman asked. At Giles' cautious nod, the woman waved at her friends. "It is him! And he has a baby! Oh my gosh, are you gonna sing tonight?"

Joyce gawked at them all, not sure how to take this development.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Oh, you've got to sing! Anything! Just one song, pleeeease?"

"Right now?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we want to hear you before we go. Please?"

Buffy bit her lip to fight off the grin that tried to surface. Giles turned to her and quirked a brow in silent question to her.

She nodded. "Go on. I'd kinda like to hear you, too."

"Any requests?" he asked next, standing and handing the baby to her.

"Something for Rupert," she said, smiling up at him as her son settled into her arms.

Giles thought for a moment, then his eyes lit with pleasure. "Bring him up to the stage, love, while I find out about a guitar."

The girls crowed and cell phones were flipped open. They babbled happily: "That guy is going to sing again, get down to the Pump fast!" Joyce watched on, all but forgotten as Buffy rose as well, and went to the small clearing at the other end of the caf=E9. Within ten minutes, Giles was tuning a guitar on the stool there, and the Espresso Pump was packed. People of all ages were present. By the time he was ready, only standing room was available.

Joe was delighted beyond belief.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Giles said, speaking into the microphone with an enigmatic smile. "I have a very special young woman in my life. She has given me the great pleasure of naming her son after me, and has asked me to be his godfather."

Much applause and cheering began, but he held up his hand, silencing them. He waved to Buffy, who was holding Rupert with a proud grin. "I've a song I'd like to sing for them, and some of you may know it... `Beautiful Boy' by John Lennon." Plucking a simple introduction to the tune, he closed his eyes and began pouring his heart out to the crowd.

Close your eyes,

Have no fear,

The monsters gone,

He's on the run and your daddy's here,

Beautiful,

Beautiful, beautiful,

Beautiful Boy,

Before you go to sleep,

Say a little prayer,

Every day in every way,

It's getting better and better,

Beautiful,

Beautiful, beautiful,

Beautiful Boy,

Out on the ocean sailing away,

I can hardly wait,

To see you to come of age,

But I guess we'll both,

Just have to be patient,

Yes it's a long way to go,

But in the meantime,

Before you cross the street,

Take my hand,

Life is just what happens to you,

While you're busy making other plans,

Beautiful,

Beautiful, beautiful,

Beautiful Boy,

Darling,

Darling,

Darling Son.

The caf=E9 was quiet for a breathtaking moment, and then everyone was standing, clapping and cheering. Mothers in the audience were wiping their eyes as they watched Buffy struggle to wipe her own cheeks with full hands. Cheryl laughed as she clapped, speaking over her shoulder to Joyce. "He's such a good guy," she said, and turned back to the stage, missing Joyce's odd look.

Several people in the crowd called for more, and Giles shook his head, leaning in towards the mic. The room quieted as quickly as possible, and he laughed into the microphone, shy and contented. "I'll resume a regular schedule as previously agreed upon with the owner. You can come see me perform on Wednesday nights from nine to eleven."

"Only one night?" one woman called out, a pout in her voice even though no one could see her. Buffy chuckled wetly along with the rest of the small audience.

"Well, that would need to be discussed with the owner," Giles replied, his grin wide. "But for now, I'm going to enjoy my godson's company, as well as his lovely mother. Thank you all for your support."

He stepped down from the stool and bowed his head before handing the guitar to Joe.

"What about doing a Saturday show, Rupert?" Joe asked. "You know you'd love it."

"We'll talk," Giles promised, though not agreeing, Buffy noticed. He cupped her elbow and led her back to their table through the crowd. Giles endured much of the embarrassing claps on his shoulder as he avoided Buffy's eyes, and was finally able to assist her to her chair. Joyce sat there staring at the tea pot, unsure of how to continue after all that'd been said and done.

"Giles," Buffy said, finally able to speak when he sat down, "that was... wow. So great. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Buffy."

"You called her love," Joyce blurted. She looked up to Giles, her face wincing in confusion. "Do you?"

Giles's throat tightened and he offered a half-smile. "Of course."

Joyce turned to Buffy, who was smiling contentedly at her Watcher. "And you love Mister Giles?"

Buffy simply nodded.

"Alright," Joyce said. "Well, I'll take what I can get. Anytime you'd like to visit, just let me know when and where. I'll be there." She stood, clutching her purse to herself. "I do love you, Buffy. Both of you." And she was gone, swallowed by the thinning crowd.

Buffy and Giles' eyes met across the table. "Why do I think she didn't get it at all?" she asked with a solemn frown.

"You can't force her to believe anything, Buffy. Just let her come upon it at her own pace."

Buffy smiled down at Rupert, already dozing after all the excitement. "I guess I have to. Wanna go home?"

"Let's take a walk," he offered. "Get some fresh air."

"Okay, but if you get asked to do a street performance I'm going home, with or without you."

Giles chuckled. "Fair enough."

*******

Buffy lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. Giles' song circled her brain. She fought another urge to reach down and rub away a quick release of the tension in her belly. She knew that she'd feel guilty afterwards, the least of which because her infant child was in a crib across the room, sleeping. She looked to the ceiling again.

Giles was upstairs, sleeping, and she was obsessing about his voice.

His mildly sexy singing voice.

Okay, his very sexy singing voice.

Her mind reviewed all the vague terms he used when referring to her – terms that couldn't be pinned down to one meaning. Love. A very special girl. It could go one way or the other. While the thought should bother her, it did nothing but harbor a hope she hadn't even known existed.

What did Giles think of her? Was she a ward, someone he wanted to look after? Or a potential lover?

Or just... used goods?

*******

Giles lay in bed staring at his ceiling. He'd nearly been announced a fool this afternoon. How could Joyce be so perceptive and so damnably ignorant at the same time? Of course he loved Buffy. But could they ever have what she thought they had? Ever be more than close friends? He had no idea.

Not a bloody clue.

Buffy's languid non-answer brought up a war in his mind he'd never thought he'd be contemplating about his Slayer.

She'd insisted she was grown, that she was a woman, ever since she'd sent Angel to hell.

And now she was. A mother and a woman, already owning a sexual history, a broken heart, and more than one dead lover.

But what of her feelings of him? She didn't comment on his singing after she thanked him. Certainly didn't "gush" as she'd described young Willow and Tara having done.

"You are an old fool," he muttered to himself, and wondered not for the first time what he could do to repay Joyce for opening Pandora's Box in his mind. He punched his pillow and turned on his side, cursing at the woman under his breath for his wayward thoughts and the very physical manifestation of his frustrations.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Surprise 4/6  
Author: KrisB  
Rating: Mostly PG13. Ch 5 is NC-17  
Pairing: B/G, of course!  
Spoiler Warnings: up to middle of season 5  
Summary: AU, response to ODD's Challenge #67. Giles gets a surprise.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters of Buffyverse belong to the awe-inspiring Joss, ME, etc. I'm writing this for free entertainment only.

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning, breakfast was a quiet affair, their usual friendly banter all but nonexistent. Buffy focused on Rupert, leaving Giles to continue his nervous silence as he watched on. He felt farther away than he'd ever felt before. She seemed so unattainable, miles away, rather than mere feet.

When she looked up and locked eyes with him, her emotions weren't any more discernable than his own. How could a single afternoon wreak such havoc on their relationship?

Rupert made a few baby noises, trying to get his mother's attention, and managed to blow a minor bubble as his lips opened and closed, which popped and dribbled drool down his chin. Buffy chuckled and used a corner of his blanket to wipe the mess away. She began humming without really thinking about it, rocking his carrier. It was the song Giles sang for them. Rupert's eyes slowly drifted shut, then open, a few times, lulled by her.

"Did you enjoy the song?" Giles asked, looking down at the infant's reaction as well.

Buffy nodded. "I think that's my new favorite. It's special, something just for us."

"I'm glad you liked it so much. I hope you and Rupert continue to enjoy it."

Buffy looked up, her eyes oddly hurt. "I meant all three of us," she replied in a small voice.

"Oh." He looked at her then, taking in her hopeful features. "Yes, well, you can be certain I'll be singing to him more often now I've found he has no adverse reactions to my voice."

Buffy smiled. "Giles, I don't think there is a person alive that could have an adverse reaction to your voice," she said, her tone and accent mocking his.

At his grin, she blushed and looked away, plopping a strawberry in her mouth and humming around it as she tickled her son under his chin.

"I love Sunday breakfasts. They're always so much better than the weekday rush," she commented with her usual talent for changing the subject. She forked a piece of sausage between her lips. "I mean, things get so busy. It's nice to just enjoy a little peace with my family."

Giles smiled, taking a sip of tea. "I agree. It's my new favorite time of the week as well."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Cooking these huge meals for us." She looked up then, her face forming a frown. "Giles, you don't ever have time alone. Don't you want to go out, ever? Have some grown-up time?"

He ducked his head as he took another sip of tea. "I've not been an evening person for some time now."

Buffy's frown deepened, then sadness spread across her features. "I'm sorry about Olivia. And J... I'm sorry that I take up so much of your life."

His gaze shot up at the name she'd nearly spoken. He could see her guilt and regret, their presence darkening her spirits enough to make Rupert begin to fuss. She looked down at her plate and carefully pushed the half-eaten contents around. Her lip caught in her teeth and her cheeks reddened under his scrutiny.

"Buffy, you mustn't blame yourself for Olivia... or Jenny," he said. He heard a pitiful sniffle flutter up to him, and her shoulders slumped even further.

"Buffy..." She slowly brought her eyes up, unable to hide their shine. He rose and walked around the small table, kneeling at her side so that he had to look up to meet her gaze. "You have to let it go, Buffy. Neither situation was your fault."

She turned to him, her features dark with self-loathing.

"But they are! You know it and I know it," she said, trying to keep her voice soft so she didn't upset Rupert. "If I hadn't slept with Angel, Jenny would still be here for you. A-and Olivia would still be willing to visit if you didn't have to deal with the local monster population every day – or house your Slayer and her kid."

"That would leave a rather complicated situation wouldn't it?" he asked in an soft tone, looking up at her with his gentle smile.

"What?"

"Well... I may have romanticized my feelings for Jenny due to her death. If she had never been attacked, how would our relationship continue? Would I ever have forgiven her for her betrayal of you, of us? She could have gotten you killed with her deception. If you'd died because of her... Well, I don't know what I would've done." Buffy opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, and took her hands in his.

"But, let's assume for whatever reason that Jenny was still here. Then Olivia drops by on impulse last year, looking for a little comfort from an old friend. I already have a questionable relationship with Jenny. Would Jenny be a jealous woman? Would Olivia? Or, would Jenny already be out of my life, as fate may have it? So, Olivia comes and I am alone. You're... not here, for whatever reason. Buffy, do you think I'd stop caring about the innocent people of the world because I didn't want to scare my lover?"

Buffy shivered, shaking her head as she closed her eyes.

"So you see, you can't have the blame. You're as much a victim of circumstance as I, and your love life has just as much heartache, if not more." His fingers slowly pulled up to her face, tracing the line of her jaw. "You mustn't continue hating yourself for something you had no control over."

A tear slipped out of her lashes, rolling down her cheek and onto his thumb. He smoothed the track away, cupping her face tenderly.

"I'm still sorry, Giles."

"And I'm still here."

Buffy hesitated a moment, her lip dipping behind her teeth yet again, then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"I do love you," she murmured by his ear. "Sometimes I can't even figure out how much, but it's always there, just like you."

Giles returned the embrace, shuddering himself. "And I you," he replied.

Rupert let out a squawk and kicked hard enough to give his carrier a bit of motion. Buffy leaned back and sheepishly looked over her shoulder. "You're gonna have to learn when to mind your business, little guy."

Giles chuckled and watched as she turned back to her son, her movements lively and her voice brighter. A light knock on the door pulled him from his perch at Buffy's side, but before he could take more than a step away, it opened and Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya strode into the apartment, laughing and talking.

"Hey guys!" Willow greeted them. She bounced a little and hurried to the table, pushing her finger into Rupert's carrier. "Hello Rupert!" The baby gurgled at the familiar sound of Willow's voice and she unbuckled him, pulling him up into her arms. She waggled him away from her body, and her head leaned in to rub noses in an Eskimo kiss. "How's my favorite little Rupert Bear? Have you been good for Mummy?"

"Mummy?" Buffy's brows shot up and she looked from Willow to Giles.

"Rupert Bear?" Giles echoed.

Willow blushed as she received amused expressions from the pair. She hugged the baby close and looked to Buffy first. "When Giles watches him, he calls you Mummy. I didn't want to confuse him, so I started doing that, too."

"Yeah, and so did we, `cause, you know, Willow started it," Xander chimed in from his spot on the couch.

Willow looked to Giles. "And you've never been Rupert Bear. You're Giles." She turned the baby boy in her arms around, cradling him. "This is my Rupert Bear."

"Yes, I'm certain you're the first person to ever tack on `Bear' after a name steeped in history and tradition," he replied dryly. "I was in fact called Ru Bear when I was very young. Mostly by my mother." The other people in the room simply stared at him, surprised by this unprecedented sharing of personal information. "Well, it was only for a very short while. My father insisted she not coddle me and I was called Rupert from then on."

Buffy's smile faded away. How dominating his father must have been. Then shame burned her cheeks as she realized she'd never tried to glean any kind of information about her Watcher's family. She decided she'd have to rectify that as soon as possible.

"Hey Buff, we're going to the Bronze tonight. Wanna come?" Xander asked, slipping his arm around Anya.

Buffy shook her head. She looked to Giles and her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"No, but hey, could one of you babysit Rupert for us this weekend?" she asked, looking from Xander to Willow.

"Sure. What's the what?" Xander sat forward, stuffing a few peanuts in his mouth. "No big brewin' evil, is there?"

"Only of the Giles-and-I-need-grown-up-time variety. I was just talking about that, actually," she said, smiling.

"Er, Buffy –"

"So where are you two going?" Xander asked, cutting the older man off unintentionally.

"I'm taking Giles out to dinner, and maybe a movie. We could both use a little time out of the apartment for a while, you know?"

"Oooh, date-night for our very own Watcher-Slayer team! Stay away from the park, you two crazy kids, you."

Giles shot a glare over his shoulder since he wasn't in a position to object to Buffy's offer. He couldn't embarrass her with a refusal of her invitation in front of her friends.

"Then it's settled. Friday, please?" Buffy asked, smiling sweetly. Xander and Anya nodded and cuddled closer.

"We'll be here. Let us know what time," Xander added. He smiled at Giles, who was still glaring at him for his previous wise-crack.

"Thanks!" Buffy said, smiling at Giles as if he'd just given her a shopping spree courtesy of his credit card.

*******

During the week, Giles couldn't find an appropriate time to bring up the outing Buffy had arranged. Friday loomed and he wondered if he shouldn't just go out with her. He'd simply have to keep control of himself.

That could work.

*******

It would never work.

Friday afternoon found Giles pacing the apartment as Rupert quietly played with one of his toys on a blanket spread on the floor.

"Think, man!" he growled. The baby attempted to blow a raspberry, and only ended up humming through his lips, making him sound rather like a mini, high-pitched motor of some kind. Giles stopped and looked down at the boy, grinning.

"What was that?" he asked, bending down. Rupert's hands were fighting for entrance to his mouth now, drool glistening on his small fingers. Giles gently pulled the hands away and wiped the spittle up before picking the baby up and cradling him against his chest.

Rupert stared up with his wide chameleon eyes, perfect copies of his mother's, kicking his feet as his hands fisted under his chin.

"Everyone is at your mercy, you know," Giles said, resuming his pacing. "Do not be tempted to use your power for evil, young Rupert."

Rupert responded by squawking again; one small fist rose up in an offering. Giles accepted the fist, pacing aimlessly as he spoke in low tones to the child. "You must tell me what you think of your mummy taking out such an old man."

He began to hum a nameless tune he'd written in university, deep in thought as he stared at the baby in his arms. All too soon Rupert opened his mouth wide and yawned, his tiny chest rising impressively. He settled back and fell asleep in the trusted embrace.

"I suppose you'll get back to me later," Giles murmured, grinning to himself. He sank onto the couch and watched Rupert sleep in his arms.

*******

About an hour later, Buffy came in the front door, her purse swinging from her arm.

"Hey! You'll never guess –" Her thought train slammed to a screeching halt as the scene registered in her brain.

The sight of Giles stretched out on the couch was odd enough, but when she realized he was asleep, holding a likewise blissfully sleeping Rupert, she almost cried from the sweetness of it.

She closed the door and lowered her bag to the floor as quietly as possible. After tip-toeing to her bedroom, she found the disposable camera she'd used for Rupert's first trip to the park. There were four photos left on the roll she intended to use.

She edged the back of the couch and very slowly opened the blinds of the living room windows, bathing the room in a warm glow of late-afternoon sunlight. She made sure the flash was turned off and snapped the first one. The click was loud enough, however, to wake Giles.

His eyes opened, noting first that somehow the blinds had opened, and finally focused enough to see Buffy standing over him with a camera in her hands. Her smile was the biggest, goofiest one he'd ever seen her wear. She moved the camera up to her face and took another photo.

"Buffy?" he asked, his voice low and husky from sleep. He cleared his throat and moved to sit up.

"No, not yet," she pled, her hand coming down on his shoulder. Giles looked down and realized he still held the baby.

"I must've dozed ah-" yawn "off," he mumbled, then yawned again.

Click. Another photo – this time of his face winced and his mouth open wide in a yawn.

Rupert's legs and arms started wriggling as he slowly came into consciousness as well. Giles looked down just as Rupert opened his eyes. The baby cocked his head just so, and Buffy took the last shot, satisfied that she'd captured the moment to the best of her ability.

"Okay, you're free," Buffy said, taking a step back. I'm going to go get these developed so we can pick them up on our way to dinner. Can you watch him for another twenty minutes?"

"Of course," he said, fighting another yawn.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" She scooped up her purse and went right back out the door, leaving Giles and Rupert to stare after her, lost in their own thoughts.

*******

Giles stared at his reflection, wondering for the thousandth time why he didn't just tell Buffy he didn't want to go to dinner and a show with her.

And for the thousandth time, he answered himself, albeit aloud this time. "Because you want to go." He sighed, straightening his jacket and smoothing his shirt.

"Did you say something?"

His heart relocated to his throat as he jumped, turning on the spot. Buffy was on the landing, half-way up the stairs to his room. Her dress looked like moving water, silky smooth and made for her curves. It was a pale blue dress, flaring at her hips and stopping just past her knees. Her hair was swept up, a few stray tendrils framing her face and curling down her neck

"N-no, just talking to myself," he replied belatedly. His lungs refused to cooperate with him.

Buffy, however, didn't notice his upset due to her own respiratory issues. She'd come up just as he was finishing dressing, pulling his jacket over his shoulders and straightening the lapels. A dark charcoal suit jacket over a midnight-blue button-down and matching charcoal pants.

"Nice suit," she managed. "Was it, um, tailored for you?"

He shook his head, looking down at his clothes. "No, actually. Is it alright?"

Buffy smiled, meeting his eyes again. "Almost perfect. Here, I got you something." Moving up the last step, she approached him with her hand out, a small box presented with a bright red bow.

"What's all this?" Giles asked in soft surprise. "I wasn't aware of a special occasion."

"Giles, just open it," she ordered playfully, her hands clasped behind her back.

He removed the ribbon and lifted the box lid. Nestled inside was a small, white gold, hoop earring.

"I haven't seen you wear one in a while, so I thought if you had, you know, a selection to choose from, you would wear one more often."

"You shouldn't have –"

"What would be the fun in presentless dinners, Giles?" At his startled glance she chuckled. "Don't worry, Tact Guy, I didn't spend a fortune. It's one of mine."

He smiled and pinched the hoop out of the box, handing the wrapping to her as he turned to the mirror. With deft fingers, the hoop was soon in place.

"Now you look perfect," she murmured, smiling up at him when he turned. "Ready to go?"

"More than," he replied, offering his arm. Buffy grinned and curled her arm with his, walking side-by-side down the stairs.

"Wow, you guys." Xander's hand stopped half-way to his mouth, the cookie forgotten. And he was staring.

"We should be back before midnight. Emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"Uh... yeah. Sure thing." Giles and Buffy moved to the door and heard him call out as it closed, "Have a good time!"

*******

Buffy stepped out of the chemist – drug store, Giles corrected himself – her purse tucked under her arm. She already had the photos out of their cardboard pack and was shuffling through them as she walked to the car. He watched her as she climbed in, her frantic movements freezing.

He grew alarmed when he saw a tear slip down her cheek in the light of the street lamp.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

She sniffed, nodded, and leaned over, tilting the picture for him to see.

"Isn't this the greatest picture ever?" she asked. He stared at himself and Rupert, looking at each other in equally amusing, groggy greetings. She ran a finger down the cheek of Rupert, then himself. "My guys."

His heart tugged in his chest and his throat tightened. He cleared it slightly and smiled when she looked up in concern.

"You're quite the photographer," he murmured, nodding his head at the photos in her hands. "Have you considered taking it up as a hobby?"

Buffy shook her head and looked down again. "When would I have time?" she wondered aloud.

He started the car and drove them to the restaurant in silence, pondering at the sad sound of her voiced question.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Surprise 5/6  
Author: KrisB  
Rating: Mostly PG13. Ch 5 is NC-17  
Pairing: B/G, of course!  
Spoiler Warnings: up to middle of season 5  
Summary: AU, response to ODD's Challenge #67. Giles gets a surprise.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters of Buffyverse belong to the awe-inspiring Joss, ME, etc. I'm writing this for free entertainment only.

CHAPTER FIVE

"Well, dinner was delish, but I don't think I'm ready for a movie, yet." Buffy, her hand tucked resolutely in his arm again, looked up at him in the dim street lights. "Would it be okay if we just walked around for a little while?"

"Of course." He patted her hand and they strolled in contended silence for a while. They soon found themselves in the park, their pace unhurried.

"You're armed?" he asked near her ear. She nodded.

"Always, Watcher-mine."

He chuckled. "You'll be surprised to know I only have a few weapons on my person tonight."

She glanced up at him, truly surprised. "Don't you have any pockets? I'd thought you'd be able to carry a bunch of stuff."

"Yes, but I was more than a little preoccupied when we left," he said softly. Her brow furrowed a moment before it cleared and a blush crept up her neck.

"You like my dress?"

"You look lovely," he assured her.

"Thank you." She leaned into him slightly, her eyes scanning the darkened park for any potential danger. "Nothing lurking as far as I can tell."

"Maybe we should go to the show, just to get inside," he offered. He could feel her tense, coiled for battle.

"No, I really am enjoying the alone-time. Just the quiet and the night air. It's... nice."

"Very well. Just a few minutes longer wouldn't hurt."

*******

"I don't" pant "know why" pant, punch "I let you" kick, stake, explosion of dust "talk me into these things."

"You can't resist my pout," Buffy supplied, grinning at him through her own cloud of dust.

His face contorted into one of shocked fear and she barely had time to react to the vamp that attacked from behind. She bent low, grabbing his legs and forcing him to the ground.

"Stake!"

Giles tossed his own and pulled a vial of holy water from his pocket. As he ran towards the fighting pair, the vampire managed to disarm Buffy and grab her by the neck. Giles planted a firm kick into the demon's ribs, forcing it to roll onto its back. Before it could react in any other way than astonishment, Giles planted his foot on the vampire's neck and, pulling the stopper from the holy water, poured the liquid onto its face and in its screaming mouth.

The vampire howled in agony, bucking and clawing at the ground as the holy water melted his skin. Buffy found the stake and landed on her knees, putting the flailing thing out of its misery.

Giles offered her a hand up and clucked in disappointment as he saw the state of her dress. Her shoulders slumped when she noticed as well. "I love this dress."

"I'll have it dry-cleaned at my normal place. They stopped asking questions long ago."

Buffy sniffled. "But I just wanted a night out with you, Giles. It's ruined."

"No, it's fine, Buffy. The night is still young."

She looked up to him. "You still wanna hang with me?"

He grinned as he answered, "Well, I'd like to spend the evening with you, if you're still intent on spending it with me, yes."

She slapped his arm playfully. "Yeah, I do. Wanna go for a drive?"

"Where to?"

"Oh, no where in particular..."

*******

"Buffy, it's the middle of the night."

"But vamps won't be out there. Come on, Giles, we'll lay under the stars, listen to the water, and talk `til we have to go home. It'll be really nice, I promise."

"Very well. But I'm leaving my jacket in the car."

They arrived at the beach thirty minutes later, the moonlight glittering on the water under the night sky. Buffy removed her shoes and panty hose while Giles dug in his trunk for a blanket. He pulled his jacket off, laid it out in the back seat, and after removing his shoes and socks, approached Buffy with the blanket draped over his shoulder.

"Perfect," she giggled, and walked with him over the dunes to the deserted public beach. She stopped when they got a full view of the water, her breath catching. "Oh, wow, Giles. Isn't it beautiful?"

He nodded, looking down at her wide eyes. He could see her skin clearly in the light of the moon. "Breathtaking," he murmured. She looked up at him and blushed when she found his eyes on her. She tugged him along to an appropriate spot, kicking a few pebbles away with her bare feet before he spread the blanket out. She gestured for him to sit and he lowered himself. When he was seated, his feet stretched before him, she sank to the ground and scooted close, resting her head on his shoulder.

They watched the tide for what seemed like eternity, content to share the silence. Buffy, never one to stay still for long, wriggled constantly, until he was laid out on his side, his head propped up on his hand as she lay with her back to him.

He was staring at the back of her head, smelling her and wondering just how much more of this he could take before it would be considered cruel and unusual. She turned, looking over her shoulder.

"Giles, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Buffy, you know that."

She turned then, staring up into his face. She reached up, fiddling with his shirt buttons, giving her something to focus on other than his eyes. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Y-yes, of course, Buffy. You don't need me to tell you how lovely you are."

"I like hearing you say it though." She stopped fingering his buttons – much to his appreciation – and stared up at him. "Do you like me?"

"I'm not sure I understand," he said softly.

"Could you ever consider, um, you know, dating me?" she winced, berating herself for her insecurity.

His hand froze on its way to her face as he looked down at her. "A romantic relationship?"

She nodded, biting her lip as she met his eyes.

"I honestly don't know, Buffy. I've been thinking about it ever since this nonsense with your mother happened."

"What have you been thinking?"

He hesitated again, looking down at her. "Are you sure you want to know?" She nodded earnestly. "To be honest, I've been wondering how I was in your life for so long and never thought of it before."

"You have but-face." He frowned at her. "You look like you're about to say `but'," she explained. His face brightened in recognition. She'd used that same line after that horrible Fyarl prank of Ethan's.

"But... you're very young. You have a long life ahead of you, with plenty of opportunities with other young men."

Buffy was shaking her head before he'd finished, frowning up at him. "No, I don't, and even if that was true before, I have a son, now. College boys don't wanna be with someone else's cast-off, Giles."

He made an indistinguishably angry sound. "Don't you ever refer to yourself that way again." When she didn't respond, he demanded, "Did you hear me? Never again, Buffy."

He realized belatedly that his fingers were digging into her arms and released his hold on her, staring down at her. After a long, breathless moment, she finally replied to him.

"But I am, Giles. You're the only person who has ever treated me like some kind of treasure, and that was way before any of this other stuff happened."

He moved to speak and promptly snapped his mouth shut. She was right. He may have never been overly affectionate, but he'd used actions and concern as his weapons to let her know, without a doubt, where she stood with him. She was always first, and she'd noticed.

"Is it just the age thing, Giles?"

He shook his head, smiling. Nothing if not persistent, his Buffy. "Yes, just the `age thing', as you put it."

"Well, that's good. So, now that we're over that, why don't we try a teensy experiment?"

His entire body tensed, trepidation trickling up his spine at the twinkle in her eye. "What kind of experiment?"

"Well, let's see if we're getting all worked up over nothing," she proposed, her voice dipping. "Kiss me, and we'll find out if there is anything here worth exploring."

"Buffy..."

"Just one little kiss, Giles. Would it be so bad to kiss me?"

He grinned down at her, shaking his head as he caressed her cheek. "No, not at all."

She smiled as well, and looked up expectantly. He searched her eyes for any sign that she was afraid. When he was satisfied he'd found none, he leaned down, laying his lips to hers. They shifted, finding a comfortable position as their lips moved. Soon, tongues were introduced and became fast friends. Buffy's hands began roving Giles' chest and shoulders, squeezing, scraping, anything to get him to make as many pleased noises as she could.

He finally tore his lips from hers, staring down at her, surprised to find his fingers were nearly swallowed whole by her hair, the pins sprinkled on the blanket about her head.

"Well, I'd call that a definite result," she murmured, smiling up at him. Her knee rose and she rubbed her calf and heel along the back of his leg, her thigh moving against his hip. This slight movement, while startling – and sexy as hell – alerted him to the fact that he was fully resting above his Slayer, her thighs cradling him.

Bloody hell, it was never a good sign to find oneself in a position entered into unconsciously.

Her heel pushed upward, kneading his bum, pushing his erection against her.

"Buffy!" he gasped, instinctively pushing himself away. She held fast, however, and looked up at him in question.

"Are you confused?" she asked mock-seriously.

"What?"

"Well, I may not have much experience, but I know what that particular reaction means," she said, lifting her hips up as she pulled her leg tight, grinding against his body.

"Buffy, this... this is going... too fast."

She lowered herself, her face darkening slightly. "How long have we known each other?"

"Er, for quite some time," he managed, shifting his knee forward to maintain some distance, and therefore control of his libido.

"Years, Giles. Whole years. We've been through hell together. Wouldn't that mean that this is moving too slow?"

"This is extremely intimate," he said, unable to meet her eyes. "I... I need –"

"Romance?" she guessed. At his hesitant denial, she softened her grip and pushed him to the side. He began to relax, only to tense again when she raised herself up, essentially reversing their positions. Now he was on his back staring up at her, her hair wild and hanging above him.

"You need to know that this isn't temporary," she said.

"Yes," he breathed.

"That I'm looking for a long-term commitment of love and respect," she added.

"Buffy, I –"

"Giles, I would never try to enter into something casual with you. I care about you too much to ruin it. Do you really think I'd let it go after we've gotten so close, become so much more than we've ever been before?"

He stared up at her, amazed at her calm question. He couldn't think to reply.

"I have to admit, I never considered you as a person who could fill that part of my life until Rupert came along. But now that I've considered, I can't think of anyone more perfect."

He chuckled then, blushing under her stare.

"You don't believe me?"

He shook his head, still hard-pressed to vocalize his side of the argument with the incessant press of her silk-covered breasts on his chest. Buffy crossed her arms on his chest and lowered her chin, flicking her hair to one side as she considered him. They were silent for a moment, each taking in the sight of the other, when Buffy sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to show you," she murmured. Before he could ask what she meant, she sat up, resting on her knees by his side. She planted her hands over his shoulders and leaned down, gifting him with a slow, feminine kiss. Her lips fluttered up like butterfly's wings to kiss his eyelids, his cheeks, his forehead. She mouthed his chin, chuckling when she felt his stuttering begin.

"Ssshhh," she whispered against his lips, flicking her tongue out to silence him. Her hand moved slowly down his shoulder and began unbuttoning his shirt. Her knuckles brushed his chest hair as she moved down, one at a time. When she reached his waist, she left the shirt tucked in and tugged the sides wide. Her lips moved down his jaw, to his neck, to his collarbone. She laved and licked, making wet sucking noises as her fingers trailed through his chest hair.

Her nails grazed his nipples, and she was delighted when she was gifted with another groan.

"I love your groany noises," she murmured against his skin, moving down to his chest. She licked the nipple closest to her, then latched onto it, sucking. When she gave it a slight tug with her teeth, his hips lifted of their own accord and he moaned her name.

"Like that?" She moved to the other nipple and repeated the tug, reveling in the diminishing control of her usually very controlled Watcher. She wondered what else she could do to make him squirm. She moved down his body, her hands exploring in the pale moonlight as she knelt between his knees, pushing them open. She leaned forward and kissed him again, forcing her thigh against his erection.

"Buffy!" he gasped, moving to grab her arms. She sat back, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

"Just a little longer. If you still want to go slow when I'm done, I'll agree without complaint," she promised, ignoring the desperate plea of a grumble that left his lips.

Her head bobbed down and she kissed his stomach on either side of his belly button, her hands running up and down the outside of his thighs. She could feel his muscles bunching in anticipation and pushed her chest down, running friction on his groin with her breasts. He moaned again, thrusting up slightly without even realizing it. She grinned and lowered her head, her hair trailing down his chest and stomach, teasing him.

He couldn't see her face, but he could feel her hands kneading his hips, his thighs, dipping between his legs to brush so very close to his scrotum, only to dart away. Then he felt sweet pressure on his shaft, which was painfully hard in his trousers. He pushed her hair to the side to find her burying her face in his crotch, rubbing her nose and cheek against his clothed cock and sniffing as if it were the finest of perfumes.

A strangled noise left him and at that moment his control shattered. He grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her to him as he sat up, crushing her to him and kissing her hard, his hands pulling her to straddle him and planting themselves on her hips to grind into her.

She whimpered, glad he finally got the picture, and gasped when she felt his fingers tug at the bottom hem of her dress. She barely had time to register what was happening when it was pulled up and over her head, falling to the sand with a flutter.

He didn't pause to stare, or bask. He was blinded by the passionate need she'd built in him. His mouth moved to her bared chest, suckling one nipple between his lips while his hand fondled the other. Buffy's hands disappeared into his hair, holding his head to her chest. She tipped her head back, moaning as heat spread across her skin.

He twisted, lowering her onto the blanket, and sat back on his knees, waiting until she opened her eyes and looked at him. He tugged the tail of his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned it the rest of the way, shoving it off and away. He moved his hands down and unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants.

Glad he'd given in to her and removed his shoes at the car, he stood long enough to kick his pants and boxers away. He knelt again, just as she moved to tug her lacy panties off. He stopped her, his eyes and lips grinning.

"Allow me," he said, tugging. The material ripped under his practiced fingers, and he tossed them over his shoulder in success.

He lowered himself between her inviting thighs and took another carnal kiss.

"Giles..." she whispered.

He grinned against her lips as his tip pressed against her slick folds. When her legs wrapped around him, he was prepared, steeling his back. He refused to let her gain control. Instead he tipped his hips forward ever so slightly, teasing her clit with the head of his erection, relishing her whimper.

"Please?"

The power of hearing his Slayer begging was more than he could bear, and he entered her, swallowing her surprised cry with another kiss. Slowly, as she locked her ankles behind his back, he rocked into her. His thrusts were long and deep, stretching her, loving her.

"Oh, God, Buffy..." he muttered, fighting to keep himself in check.

"Harder!"

"Buffy – "

"Giles, you can't hurt me!" she gasped, rocking in time with him. He hesitated a second longer, and Buffy growled. "Harder!" she demanded breathlessly.

His answering growl surprised her, and then his lips were on hers as he pulled her legs until her ankles were hanging over his shoulders. Planting one hand down for balance, he used the other hand to press down on her toned abdomen. And then he was slamming his hips into her, not faster, but harder, as she'd ordered. She moved one hand down and he pulled it to that spot, applying pressure to her fingertips.

Oh my, was all she could think. She could feel him there, his shaft filling her, tapping her cervix in a delicious almost-pain.

"Yes!" she hissed, closing her eyes. He could feel her tightening around him and sped up his pace, grunting as he registered the very animal delight of his balls slapping against her wet skin.

"Come for me, love," he whispered gutturally. "I can feel how close you are."

She moaned and tossed her head, balancing on the precipice. She was almost there – she could feel it, too.

Giles reached down and without warning, slipped a finger into her bum, all the way to his knuckle. Buffy gasped as much from the unexpected intrusion as from the new source of pleasure he was introducing. He tipped his finger up and Buffy screamed his name, her orgasm crashing without warning and proving much more intense than anything she'd ever felt before.

Before she could come down, he removed his finger, lowered her legs, and planted his hands at her sides, pumping furiously. She came a second time, clawing his shoulders and her tight channel clamping down on him.

He pumped once, twice, and finally let go, emptying himself into her with a triumphant, glory-filled shout. He slumped down, exhausted, the both of them gulping for air.

"Well, now I think I know what a stevedore is," Buffy said against his temple.

Giles chuckled, still breathless, and rolled to his side, pulling her along with him.

"No, my dear, that was only a sampling of the definition, I assure you."

"Oh, goody," she said, nuzzling her nose in his chest hair. "I can't wait for the full lesson."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Surprise 6/6  
Author: KrisB  
Rating: Mostly PG13. Ch 5 is NC-17  
Pairing: B/G, of course!  
Spoiler Warnings: up to middle of season 5  
Summary: AU, response to ODD's Challenge #67. Giles gets a surprise.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters of Buffyverse belong to the awe-inspiring Joss, ME, etc. I'm writing this for free entertainment only.

CHAPTER SIX

Buffy giggled as he struggled to get his key in the lock of his apartment door. He refused to relinquish her hand, and so had some difficulty working with his right hand to manage the task.

"Sshh," he admonished in a stage whisper. "You'll ruin the surprise."

Buffy choked back another giggle, biting her lip in to show her attempt at silence. He finally got the door unlocked and carefully turned the knob, pushing the door open as quietly as possible. Xander and Anya were asleep on the couch, Rupert tucking into his play pen, also asleep.

"We're so late!" Buffy whispered. "They'll never babysit for us again."

"We'll return the favor when they get around to having children. It'll be fine."

Buffy crept around the couch and leaned over the wall of the play pen, gathering her son into her arms. Rupert grumbled in his usual, baby-like grunts. She hushed him with a few soft words, settling him before he could get too fussy. Giles gently shook Xander on his shoulder, waking him.

Xander, however, was having none of the Watcher's gentleness. He bolted upright, dislodging Anya from his shoulder as his hand shot out, grabbing hold of Giles' neck. The apartment was in near-darkness, and all he could see was someone holding the baby and a shadow hovering over himself and Anya.

"Put the baby down and get the hell out of here," Xander said gruffly.

"Geez, over-react much?" Buffy said. "Let go of Giles' throat you big goof."

Xander released the older man as if burned, glaring at the darkness. "You guys couldn't have just turned on a light or something?" Anya yawned, wiping her eyes as her nose wrinkled in annoyance.

"Sorry," Buffy said.

"You do know that I could dismantle your hold quite easily, don't you Xander?"

Xander blushed, his eyes darting up at Giles' shape in embarrassment. "I never claimed I'd be successful in hurting anyone, did I?"

"Ah, but I think maybe if you trained a little, you could. Construction has done wonders for your strength."

Xander blushed again. Getting praise from Giles was so rare for him he felt like he'd climbed Everest in a day. "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Why don't we start tomorrow? You can train with Buffy and I. I'd like to know that you can protect yourself and Anya if needed."

"Yeah, cool, Big G."

"Don't call me that."

"Xander? Can we go home now? I'm tired."

Xander grinned down at his sleepy girlfriend. "Yeah, let's get outta here."

Anya stood with him, her eyes wincing when Giles turned on the bright kitchen light. She looked from Giles, who was blushing and puttering in the kitchen, to Buffy, who was standing by the breakfast bar, staring at her Watcher with love and a grin.

"Oh, wow. You had sex?" Anya blurted. When Buffy and Giles turned startled eyes to her, she grinned. "Finally!"

Xander's eyes grew round and he spun to look from one blushing face to the other. "What?" he looked to Anya. "How can you tell?" He turned back to Buffy. "She's wrong, right?"

Buffy opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure of how to answer. She looked to Giles, who was presenting a carefully neutral mask. It's up to you, his eyes seem to say.

Buffy turned back to Xander and Anya and shrugged slightly. "So what if she's right? It's not like it's any of your business who we sleep with."

Xander's eyes bugged out as his jaw dropped open. Then his breathing shortened when Buffy continued.

"We love each other, and we're thinking about going to the next level. Get your gag on now `cause this is the only chance you're gonna get. We're not putting up with it later, and I will make sure your training hurts if you tease him, Xander Harris."

Xander's jaw worked a moment, opening and closing, before he blew an exasperated breath out. He marched forward, and much to Buffy's surprise, he balled his fingers, poking his finger at her. "You just better make sure this is for keeps. I'm not dealing with a break up. I can't choose between you, and I know Willow won't be able to either."

Before Giles could come to Buffy's defense, he saw her face soften and she leaned forward, kissing the boy's finger.

"Don't worry, Xand. If there's a break-up, it won't be because of me." She frowned. "Unless I die." She bit her lip, looking up at her surrogate brother. "Which I hope doesn't happen any time soon `cause I'm really happy."

Rupert Giles, Watcher, former curator of the British Museum, realized that if he hadn't been coming to terms with falling in love with his Slayer, he would have right then. Somehow she still found ways to amaze him.

"Well, yay. Goody for you. Can we go now? I'd like to have sex before we go to sleep, too."

Xander blushed, stepping back as he tucked one hand in his pocket and the other around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Yeah, we're headin' out. Congrats guys. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow. Good night."

And they were gone, the door softly clicking shut behind them. Giles made his way out of the kitchen and around the corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched Buffy. She was pacing, rocking Rupert back to sleep. Her shoes were off, he realized, and her hair was a riotous mess of curls and waves. She was cooing at her son, alternating between sharing some of her adventures of the night and humming.

"I'd very much like to have at least two more children with you," he said, his eyes glowing. She froze, looking up at him in shock.

"Two? Do you know how hard they are to make?" She scrunched up her face. "Well, to get them started, it's pretty fun, but the nine months after that is a royal pain in the everything."

Giles chuckled and pushed himself off the wall, stepping toward her with a deliberate, slow pace.

"Yes, but I know how much Rupert will appreciate a brother and sister, and I know that I have always wanted a house full of children."

"And you think I just wave a magic wand and, poof, more babies?" She wasn't completely successful in hiding her teasing grin.

"Of course not. And as you say, the conception can be quite fun," he murmured, smiling as he stopped before her. He leaned down, his smile broadening as her eyes fluttered closed, her head tilted back in welcome. He kissed Rupert first then moved up, brushing his lips over hers.

"Buffy," he said, staring at her closed eyes. The lashes lifted, revealing her. "Marry me." Those eyes he admired so much widened as she gasped.

"I thought you wanted to go slow!" she accused. "When did you change your mind?"

His brow cocked and he leaned down, resting his temple to hers as his lips hovered over her ear. "As soon as I entered you." His tongue flicked out, tickling her lobe. "You made me yours tonight, and made yourself mine. I'm never letting you go."

She closed her eyes, relief flooding her features. "I love you," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her loosely, aware that the baby was still between them. "And I you." He kissed her temple and hugged her. They disentangled and walked together to the baby's room, tucking him into his crib.

As they stared down at him, side-by-side, Buffy's hand claimed his, twining their fingers.

"Don't you want to know my answer?" she whispered.

He tilted his head, smiling down at her. "Of course I do. But I also want you to be sure when you do."

"Oh," she said softly, returning her gaze to the crib. She felt his gaze on her face and looked up again. "What?"

"I do hope you say yes." He reached up with his free hand, cupping her cheek. "We are meant to be, you and I."

"You think so?" she asked, her voice full of hope. "I was kinda thinking the same thing."

"Oh yes. We are so much better when we're together than we've ever been apart."

Buffy grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Definitely." He grinned back, squeezing her hand with his.

They watched each other a moment, then turned to leave. Rupert made a small noise of distress. Before Buffy could do more than look that way, Giles stepped back to the crib and looked down into it, his hand brushing across the infant's head in a caress.

"Hush now," he crooned. "Sleep my little one." He leaned down and kissed the downy head, smoothing his fingers against the spot as he straightened.

Rupert yawned and turned his head away, his little lips puckering in and out as he slipped back to sleep. When Giles turned, he found Buffy staring at him, her eyes fairly floating and trembling fingers resting on her lips.

"Buffy, love, what – ?"

She shook her head, waving her hand from her mouth. "Nothing. These are good tears, I promise."

He frowned down at her, trying to decipher the mood swing.

She smiled a wobbly smile as she met his gaze, her eyes holding a serenity he'd never seen before. "I can't wait to marry you," she whispered. "I'll give you as many babies as you want, Watcher-mine."

Giles grinned and stepped closer, pressing her to the wall with his body. "Ah, but when would you work or slay?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I'd be at home raising them. That's your job, Brainy Guy."

He mocked a pout at her. "Oh, come now, Buffy –"

She silenced him with a hard kiss, pulling his breath from him with its intensity. "We'll work it out," she whispered against his lips. "Whaddya say we go finish my stevedore lesson?"

THE END


End file.
